¿Tu y Yo? ¡NUNCA!
by SS501 Triple S
Summary: Kagome es una chica que no cree en el amor, ella piensa que es algo hipócrita y que no es real, que todo es actuación. Desde que murió su ex novio Gammer, ella necesito ayuda psicológica y su mama trató de darle todo el tratamiento que necesitaba, pero ella sigue sin cambiar su idea y lo peor, ahora tiene que escribir todo lo que le pasa en un diario. Pero entonces llega Inuyasha


**Sinopsis:**

Kagome es una chica que no cree en el amor, ella piensa que es algo hipócrita y que no

Es real, que todo es actuación. Desde que murió su ex novio Gammer, ella necesito ayuda

psicológica y su mama trató de darle todo el tratamiento que necesitaba, pero ella sigue

sin cambiar su idea y lo peor, ahora tiene que escribir todo lo que le pasa en un diario.

Pero entonces llega Inuyasha, el típico chico por el que todas babean. ¿Típica historia de

amar?

No lo sé. ¿Quieres saber? Averígualo.

Novela adaptada :)

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era de mañana y me estaba arreglando para el instituto. Me pongo unos jeans y

una blusa floja azul marino, con unos flats del mismo tono y el pelo recogido en

un moño alto.

-Kagome!- grita mi madre, de seguro para que baje a desayunar. Tomo mi

mochila, una pluma y mi diario; una libreta naranja con rayas verdes y rosas. La

psicóloga me dice que si me desahogo escribiendo me sentiría mejor. Bajo

rápidamente y tomo un sorbo del café que está en la barra.

\- Me voy!- grito poniéndome mis lentes de contacto. Que son dos cosas enormes

sobre mis ojos.

-No has comido nada- reclama mi madre

-Se me va a hacer tarde y no quiero llegar cuando la clase ya haya comenzado.

-Son las 7 Kagome, entras a las 8, haces media hora de camino

-Me gusta llegar temprano ¿okay? – Digo disgustada- Bye.

Me cuelgo mi mochila y salgo a sentarme en la banca de enfrente para esperar

el Bus.

01/06/14

Querido diario

Hoy comienza el mes de Junio, y la verdad ansío para que ya se termine el ciclo

y poder graduarme, el baile de graduación es en pocos semanas, y no he

conseguido una pareja (estoy segura de que no tendré) veamos que pasa hoy…

El bus llega y cierro mi cuaderno para subirme a él. La mayoría de los asientos

están ocupados, todos los que están dentro ya tienen a alguien de compañía

para platicar, yo soy la única rara que no habla con nadie nunca. Desde que

perdí a Gammer, muchas personas creen que yo tuve la culpa y me tacharon,

aparte de que comenze una discusión con mi mejor amiga Sango ya no

hablamos, pero no me pienso disculpar.

Tomo asiento y es de los de atrás, sola.

Abro mi libreta para sordearme de los demás y en eso un chico nuevo se sube al

bus. Escucho como todas las chicas empiezan con murmullos de admiración. Al

ver el chico que el único asiento disponible es cerca de mí, empieza a acercarse.

Oh mierda , no puede estar pasándome esto. ¿Por qué diablos conmigo?

-Hola- dice con una sonrisa de lado- Me llamo Inuyasha, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

No entres en pánico Kagome, ¡dile que no! ¡Dile que no!

-La verdad es que este asiento está ocupado- digo tímidamente viendo al piso.

-Oh, lo…

-… ¿Para quién? ¿Para Gammer? – dicen las dos plásticas que están enfrente de

nosotros. Las Kikyo y Yura. Las dos mejores amamigas que se hacen pasar por gel mellizas, irónico ¿no?

Pues ellas son "hermosas" y "perfectas" de la

generación. Las dos con cabello pelinegro y piel blanca, con unos ojos cafes

brillantes. Todos los chicos babean por ellas. Las tontas sueltan una risita y yo

me molesto. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que esto de Gammer me está matando?

Les dedico una mirada fulminante y ellas solo sonríen más

-Ay ya déjala Kikyo la perrita empieza a llorar.- dice Yurahhacia

pucheros- Ahora lárgate de nuestra vista y cedele el lugar a Inuyasha - dice

cambiando de actitud muy rápido.

-¿Dónde me sentaría?

-¡En el piso! Ándale como vas- Kikyo eempezó a chasquear los dedos.

Me levanto y me siento en el suelo. Gracias cerdas, a primeras horas de la

mañana y ya me cagaron todo el día.

Cuando el bus se detiene enfrente del instituto, me apresuro a ser de las

primeras en salir. Voy a mi casillero y sacó mis libros de química que tengo a

primera. Ese maestro cada semana cambia de compañero de mesa, ya que hay

dos estudiantes en cada una, por lo general escojo la última y todos mis

compañeros me rechazan así que soy sola.

Entro a la clase del señor Hungon y siento en mi lugar solitario.

El día empezó mal gracias a las cerdas plásticas de Kikyo y Yura hay un nuevo

ingenuo que ya esta babeando por ellas, estas últimas semanas serán lo peor

Cierro mi diario al notar que el maestro ya entro al salón

-Buenos días- saluda en un tono amargado, no soy la única que empezó con el

pie izquierdo el día.

Estas últimas semanas, la directora me pidió que los acomodara por orden

alfabético, antes que eso, hay un nuevo estudiante,su nombre es Inuyasha bienvenido

a tu clase de química, por unas semanas – el profesor le dedica una sonrisa

forzada.- Muy bien empezemos.

Haha Hola! esta es la primera novela que hago :D espero que les guste... no se si

el cap se les hizo largo, si los quieren más cortos, avisenme;) no quiero que se

desesperen:3 estoy muy emocionada, LOS QUIERO!


End file.
